Hell's Forest
by MCNicholas1172
Summary: In the back woods of Ohio there is a creature that has lived there for a thousand years. Yet one family has been in the middle of it all and kept it hidden in mystery. Now can Olivia Andersmith handle her families biggest secret, Hell's Forest!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hello new readers MCNicholas1172 here and I've been wanting to get these fanfiction ideas of mine published for a long time. Each of my stories has gone through many revisions and it was time to put them to paper. So a little information on this story I had come up with the creature/main character from a smudge on the table in my 9th grade science class ,the smudge had reminded me of a mutated Halo Elite and from there I started working out a whole story based from there . As well, the story is not set in the halo universe. The main character just happens to be similar to an Elite if it was 25ft tall, had a tail, could breath fire and could fly. So with that out of the way on to the stories prologue and no more long Author notes.**

Hell's Forest:Prologue Chapter

The Year is 1866, In the forest outside the town of Granville, Ohio you can normally hear the sound of birds singing and squirrels scuttering about during the day. While, on a normal night in the forest you can hear bats flying about and the occasional howl of a grey wolf...normally. But this is no normal night, no instead of hearing the howling of a wolf the howls of bloodhounds, foxhounds, other assorted hunting dogs and the commutative shouting of men of the Andersmith family can be heard.

The Andersmith men were currently out hunting for a creature that has been seen countless times and has been scaring the local townsfolk including the various loggers, miners, and hunters of the indigenous area. So gathering up as many weapons, torches, dogs and family members they could the 343 men of the first 3 generations of Andersmith's set out to hunt, trap and or kill the creature plaguing the town. What they didn't know however was that the creature was stalking them.

However, all of the men are either split up or in small groups save for one Jeremiah Andersmith. For him, this will not only have been a bad idea to not have been in a group, but it will change the course of his life and the lives of his entire family and descendants forever.

(Jeremiah's P.O.V) As I came out here with my 6 brothers, their seven sons as well as my seven sons to hunt the creature that has been terrorizing everyone in the town. People said it was 25 feet tall, with razor sharp claws and teeth, scaly lizard-like skin black as the night sky and bright red eyes that burned into your very soul. I wasn't afraid though, I had been through hell during the war. I had seen brothers in arms, as well as friends, die out there or return to live with guilt and the horrors of what was seen and done during then. Surprisingly though, none of my kin had died.

Although given that myself, my brothers and our sons all signed up to join the war it wasn't a surprise that we were all placed in the same company. A few other men had joined the company bringing our numbers to 400 but sadly almost half of them perished during the battle of Gettysburg or at Antietam. Lord knows that so many souls were lost during those battles. So now all that was left were the other men of my family as we're out here tonight hunting this creature whatever it may be.

I moved along my designated pathway while still maintaining earshot of my sons and eyesight of their lanterns. I realize, that the forest is too quiet for its own good. There were no owls, squirrels, chipmunks, deer, wolves, coyotes, not even the occasional bat. At this realization I started to become worried, even though there are three hundred and forty-three men out here in the forest there should still be some animals making some sort of noise or investigating us, but there's nothing just dead silence. The only thing that would cause this is a larger creature.

I continued on, My mind started to wander but I was suddenly pulled out of my deep thoughts when there came a loud whoosh! It had sounded like the flapping of giant wings, I then begin to search around and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black silhouette dash across the forest in a flash.

As I continued to scan the area I had heard rustling and the crunch of branches being broken. These sounds we accompanied by heavy footfalls which caused the ground beneath me to rumble and shake. With this, I begin to worry. Could this be the creature? I ask myself. Then suddenly, the rumbling ceases and I wonder what it could have been. With my guard back up I slowly started to walk backwards, but as soon as I did my journey abruptly stopped due to backing up into what I hope was a tree. Sadly, my hopes we squandered. I felt what I had backed up into and it felt scaly.

I slowly turned around and raised my lantern and my head up to where its head would be. As my lantern illuminated its head I came face to face with the face of the devil that the townspeople spoke about. It was just as they described twenty-five feet tall with blackened scaly skin and sinister bright red eyes and I then not only feared for my life but the lives of my family.

As it got closer and bent its neck down towards me and I fell and dropped my gun and lantern, I crawled backward in fear and it got closer. I then backed up against a tree and it was right next to me I could smell its breath and as it opened its mouth to eat me, my assumption was wrong as it just looked me straight in the eye and scoffed. It then began talking to itself which both surprised and scared me, it narrowed its eyes and asked me with a heavily irritated tone "What are you all doing in my forest!?"

 **I hope you all like the prologue chapter sorry if it is a bit long I will try to make them shorter in the future. Review if you want just message me cause Idk how on works so if someone can tell me that be great.**


	2. Chapter 1: Take me Home Country Road

Chapter 1: Take Me Home Country Road.

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone I'm back and writing chapter one of Hell's Forest. I will try to put chapters out as often as I can but it is difficult for a first time Fanfiction Author. So without further ado let's continue our journey.**

(686 years later)

(Narrator p.o.v)

It was a rainy Saturday morning when we see a sleek futuristic purple 2551 model Jeep Wrangler driving down a curvy mountain road. We observe that the vehicle's occupants are 2 women sitting in awkward silence. One of the women seems to be in her late thirties with fair skin, a few freckles, and shoulder-length brunette hair tied into a ponytail, while her face is adorned with aviators covering her amber colored eyes. Meanwhile, the other girl seems to be in her late teens and the spitting image of the older woman with the exception of a modest farmers tan, shoulder-length wavy hair, and Emerald eyes. As they continue driving the older woman received a phone call and answers it with a delighted tone.

"Hi dad," says the yet unnamed woman. "Hello, Olivia how are you and Lexi doing" Olivia's father responds. "We're doing fine dad, were about an hour out from the house. So how's everyone doing? Are they excited to see us after all this time?" Olivia asks.

"Of course they are honey, your great great great grandparents even got the time out of work to come home and visit. Hell, even boxer is excited to see your triumphant return." Olivia's dad replies optimistically.

"Dad speaking of boxer how's my widdle baby bulldog doing?" Olivia asks cooing.

"Liv, honey I don't know how but that dog of yours is still kicking after everything, it's like he's too stubborn to die. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's a cat with 18 lives. This ornery bulldog of yours has been hit by a car, truck, SUV, semi truck, lightning, fire, had his tail stepped on, ate chocolate, a broken leg, and stomach issues and yet he is still alive not even Father Time is going to take this dog let alone the Grim Reaper." Olivia's dad says sarcastically*

"Well, I'm glad that bulldog is too stubborn for the old skeleton boy to take. I can't wait to see him and all of you too. Oh, dad, Lexi wants to talk I'm handing you over to her bye."Olivia finishes off.

"Alright sweetheart see you soon, love you too."Olivia's dad tells her."Hi grandpa Glen, how's everyone doing?" Lexi asked "Hello, Sweetie. We're all doing well. Like I told your mother, Boxer is still among the living despite his run-ins with death, so how was school in New York, are you anxious and excited to start school here, and are you excited to be living in Ohio? Glen asks excitedly.

"Woah, Woah Woah, grandpa slow down, slow down. You don't want to give yourself a heart attack now do you?"Lexi asks concerned."Sorry baby I'm just excited is all, it's not every day your only daughter that moved away comes home bringing her daughter."Glen apologizes to his granddaughter.

"Alright, grandpa you're just lucky I can understand and follow you when you talk excitedly. Well, let's see hmm. My New York School was amazing, I had amazing friends, teachers, and classes. My zoology class took a field trip to the Central Park Zoo, and my U.S history teacher gave out treats sometimes and he and my class threw me a going away party so there's that. Besides that, I'm super nervous yet really excited to be there with everyone, although I'm a little perturbed." *Lexi says as she answers her grandfather.

"Perturbed? Why would you be perturbed? " Glen asks her wondering why she's feeling this way.

"Well, I'm perturbed because the whole move was all short notice and unexpected and it just shocked me. All my friends, my school, my usual hangouts, and my connections were in New York. And one day all of a sudden mom says we're moving out of New York and coming home to Ohio, and just felt confused. I asked myself could it be because of her and dad's divorce? and why didn't she move before I was old enough to start school? So now you can understand why a tremendous change in my life left me perturbed." Lexi finishes telling her grandpa.

"Ahh, I see now. Well, Lexi, all I can say is I'm sorry your mother didn't let you decide where you want to live, but I can say that you will love living here."Glen says reassuring.

"Alright, Grandpa well it was nice talking to you, see you soon love you, bye."Lexi bidding her grandfather a farewell.

"Love you too Lexi, see you soon, goodbye," Glen says ending the call. With that Lexi puts her mother's phone back in her purse.

"So, grandpas doing well then?" Olivia asks breaking the awkward silence from earlier.

"Yeah mom, grandpa is doing just fine. After all, you did just get done talking to him before I did." Lexi states matter of fact and rolling her eyes.

"I remember. Now, Lexi, I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm sorry but I am. And you know that it wasn't because of the divorce it's because your father and I decided to not have any awkward moments while living in New York, so he decided to stay in New York and I decided the most logical place was back home. "Liv apologizes to her daughter.

"I understand mom I only told grandpa that because he asked and I am still feeling the aftermath of the move." Lex finishes off with, still visibly upset With ordeal.

"Alrighty then, well on to Grandpa and Grandma's house them, "Liv says optimistically. *Liv then fiddles with the radio and turns it to the 21st-century classics channel. And manages to get "You Might Think" by the cars as they listen intently.

(1 hour and a few songs later)

Finally, off the road and the end of the long drive, Olivia and Lexi Andersmith pull into the massive front yard of the 42,000 square foot Andersmith Family Estate.

 **Author's note: Chapter 1 rewrite is officially finished. I hope you all enjoy and review and happy September**


	3. Chapter 2:Andersmith Family Thanksgiving

Chapter 2:Andersmith Family Thanksgiving

 **Authors Note: Alrighty everyone chapter 2 let's go. In the immortal words of the 10th Doctor Allons-y!**

As Olivia and Lexi pulled into the Andersmith Family Estate Lexi looked at it awestruck. She had been there only once and she was too young to remember, but now that she returned she couldn't help but stare in awe at the massive Log Cabin that made up her family's oldest home.

They viewed a sea of cars and family helicopters parked and landed around the castle of an estate. Everyone else seemed to be inside because the only two family members outside to greet the Andersmith girls were Glen and Matilda Andersmith who were Olivia's parents and Lexi's grandparents. Olivia soon came to a stop and started to get out but her overexcited daughter beat her to it.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Lexi yelled in excitement to see her grandparents.

"Lexi, Olivia!" Glen and Matilda yell excited as well to see their granddaughter and daughter.Glen and Matilda hugged their granddaughter.

"Lexi it's good to see you, my dear. Look how big you've grown." Matilda says examining Lexi.

"Yep almost as tall as her mother." Glen points out.

"Yeah, yeah guys I did get bigger. And I am so happy to see you two again." Lexi replies with a smile.Olivia the shuts the door to hug her parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Olivia greets her parents."Baby girl!"Glen says over-excitedly. "My darling girl."Matilda says as the three Andersmiths then come in for a hug.

"I'm so glad to finally be home with everyone." Liv replies.

"And everyone is happy that you are home my dear." Matilda responds.

"Especially this little bugger." Glen says and then whistles. A little white and black bulldog then bounds out to greet everyone.

.Olivia yells elated "BOXER! How's my widdle baby boy. Who's the good boy, who is it?

"Woof, Woof!" Boxer barks happy to see his mommy.

"That's right, you are, you are the good boy Boxer, "Olivia tells her dog.

"Well seems like mom is happy to see Boxer." Lexi scoffs.

"Oh honey, your mom only missed Boxer because your dad was allergic to him. That doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore." Matilda reassures her granddaughter.

"Alright grandma, I believe you. So is everyone here? I really am excited to meet everyone."Olivia asks her grandma.

"Yep everyone is here all 117,643 of the Andersmiths." Glen tells Lexi.

"So dad is Dinner ready?" Olivia asks while still petting and playing with Boxer.

"Yep, everything is ready except the turkeys. Also, everyone brought their signature dish and all the food is on warm and the table is all set." Glen answers his daughter.

"That's great because Lexi and I are starving." Liv says.

"Well that is great, hopefully, there won't be any leftovers then." Matilda says hopefully.

"Alrighty then, ladies why don't you all head in and Liv tell your brothers to come out and help me get your's and Lexi's bags." Glen said.

"Dad we can do that after dinner if you want."Liv says questionable.

"No Livia because if we do it after dinner it will most likely be forgotten about."Glen retorted.

"Alright, dad I'll go get them. Come on mom, Lexi, Boxer let's go inside."

As Matilda, Lexi, and Boxer walk inside the massive house Olivia then unlocked her car so her father and brothers can get the luggage. After she unlocks the jeep she then walks inside and gathers her brothers.

"Yo egg heads!" Livia yells for her 3 brothers as she walked inside the massive house.

We then hear loud stomps coming from the kitchen, living room and upstairs. We then see 3 men coming to a halt in front of Olivia with her hands on her hips. These three are her brothers who have missed her dearly.

"Olivia!" They yell in unison as Orion the oldest brother picks her up and gives her a big squeeze of a hug.

"Holy crap, Orion can't breathe. But I missed you too you knucklehead."Olivia manages to say while in a crushing hug.

"I missed you too little sister." Orion replies.

The twins Matthew and Michael who are the youngest then join in on the hug making it a group hug.

"Sissy your back," Matthew exclaims happily.

"Yay Olivia's back, Olivia's back. Olivia, we missed you so much don't ever move away again." Michael Cheered.

"Alright you little knuckleheads I won't leave again, I promise. Now go hug Lexi and then help dad set the bags by the stairs." Olivia tells her brothers.

"Yeah, uncle knuckleheads what am I chopped liver?"Lexi asked irritated a bit.

"Oh Lexi we didn't forget about you now did we boys?" Orion reassures his niece.

"Nope!"Matthew and Michael pipe up in unison.

All three of them go over and hug Lexi who returns the hug with joy. After the hug ends the three men then go outside to help their father.

"So Mom what all is for dinner?"Olivia asks hungrily.

"The question you should be asking is what we don't have for dinner?" Matilda restates.

"Besides the usual Thanksgiving dinner like normal turkey, green beans, mashed and sweet potatoes, collard greens, casseroles, deviled eggs, pie, gravies, and stuffing we have a worldwide variety of food. African, Hawaiian, southern and Australian roasted pig, deep-fried turkey, pheasant, quail, goose, venison, a variety and variations of turduckens and some using the pheasant, quail, and goose. Let's see what else ahh yes empanadas, enchiladas, chimichangas, quesadillas, tacos, teriyaki turkey noodles, a variety and variations of lobster, crab, and shrimp, and lastly the ceaser, ranch, macaroni, potato and egg salad and that's all of it.

"Holy shit mom, that's a lot of food!" Livia exclaims wide-eyed.

"Well dear, there are 117,643 of us," Matilda reassures her daughter.

"Yeah I know but seriously what are we going to do with that much food?"Olivia asks.

" Well if we have leftovers we will eat them," Matilda tells her.

"Mom I'm assuming everyone else is already outside. Olivia says assuredly.

"You assume correctly my dear daughter of mine, now let's go say hello to the family shall we?" Matilda asked excited as the three women move outside.

 **That wraps up chapter two have a spoopy Saturday second and check me out on iFunny I'm The Wolf of Vale, Adios mi amigos.**


	4. Chapter 3:Feasts and Fears Part 1

**Chapter 3 coming at you all.**

As Lexi, Olivia and Matilda made their way outside they were greeted by an thunderous echo of "WELCOME HOME!" from the other Andersmiths all surrounding a giant circle table filled with food. We can see a vast amount of people all who seem to have different lineage. Some seem American, others Hispanic and others Oriental yet one thing they all have in common is being Andersmith's by either marriage or blood. We then see three women coming up to greet Olivia and the others all within serious faces on. Two seem to be older and the other younger than Olivia.

"My posse!" Olivia exclaims.

"Olivia!" They all say in unison, dropping their seriousness.

They all then come together in a Andersmith Sister group hug.

"Girls how have you all been I missed you so much."Olivia says.

"Olivia without you are sister squad felt empty." The oldest tells her.

"Oh Lydia, don't worry now that I'm back not only is the sister squad back to strength but we also got my baby girl Lexi!" Olivia reassures her oldest sister.

"Good I'm glad we got an extra Andersmith in the Sister squad. We needed some more fun around here." The middle sister says.

"Don't worry to much aunt Arryn I won't be a party pooper." Lexi tells her aunt.

"Well that's great squirt just make sure not to have to much fun and have get arrested by uncle orion he is the sherry you know." Arryn humorously wars her niece.

"Alright aunt Arryn I'll be careful." Lexi tells her aunt.

"Yo girls what am I chopped liver?!"The youngest sister asks angrily.

"No Emma you aren't chopped liver." Olivia tells her youngest sister.

"Well good now come here you two." Emma demanded.

Lexi, Olivia and Emma then come in for a hug.

"Oh I'm so happy to see all my girls back together." Matilda says happily.

"Hey Mom what are we waiting for, Christmas?"Emma asked.

"No Emma we are waiting on you father and brothers." Matilda answered.

"Well wait no longer because we have arrived." Glen announces.

"Alright then let's get the turkeys and dig in." Lydia says.

As the adults go and make final preparations to the turkeys Olivia mingles and gets to know everyone. From the military members to the anime lovers. As the mingling ends the turkeys come out and everyone then takes their places and sits, except for Matilda and Olivia who seem to still be inside.

"Grandpa where are mom and grandma?" Lexi asked

Glen motions his head to the back door.

Lexi then gasps as she sees a giant birthday cake being carted out by her mom and grandma.

Every then begins singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lexi, Happy Birthday to yoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!!!"and as the all stop singing they then grab presents from underneath tge table.

Lexi stands there on the verge of tears at seeing all her family remember her birthday.

Olivia them comes over and hugs her daughter and rubs the back of her head as she weeps tears of joy.

"Lexi it's ok don't cry baby, blow out you candles and make your wish then we can eat dinner." Olivia comforts her daughter.

"Mom these aren't tears of sadness there tears of joy. Joy to see that my whole family remember my birthday even during Thanksgiving." Lexi gets out between sobs.

"Ok honey make your birthday wish." Olivia says proudly.

The proud 17 year old Lexi Andersmith blows out all her birthday candles while surrounded by loved ones. Everyone then places the presents near the back door. They then sit down and start enjoying the bountiful harvest of Thanksgiving dinner.

 **(2 hours and 45 minutes later)**

By 8:00 the dinner had been cleaned up, all the dishes washed and most of the family either decided to stay at the estate but some decided to go home. For those who decided to leave they took the private helicopters on the landing pad, drove home or took the in home teleporters. Those still up were just getting ready for bed. The reason for was because tomorrow was a day of firsts. First day of work for Olivia and first day at a new school for Olivia.

"Alright Lexi did you love you Birthday?" Olivia asks as she finishes brushing her shower hair.

"Mom I absolutely loved it!"Lexi exclaimed.

"We'll I'm glad that you loved it. I bet you're excited for school tomorrow." Olivia says confidently.

"You know what mom after meeting everyone and learning who's going to be my teacher and fellow classmates I am pretty excited." Lexi says happily.

"Well I'm extra glad about that." Olivia says.

"So mom are you excited about your new job?" Lexi questions her mother.

"Honey I am actually a little nervous. I know I'll be working with family but it's as head detective of the Findlay Police department." Olivia says nervously.

"Mom I'm going to tell you what you tell me. Take a deep breath, relax, stand tall and show them your not afraid." Lexi says confidently.

"Thank you baby. Alright time for bed, goodnight honey." Olivia yawns out.

"You're welcome mom, goodnight and stop yawning it's contagious." Lexi wams out as well.

As both head out of the bathroom and head to bed, a large shadowy figure is seen flying towards the estate home. The two girls unaware of the creature go soundly to dream land. Both about to experience the worst nightmare of their entire life. As we go into Lexi's room we see that she is wearing a new hairband which she got from Glen. As well, it is starting to glow. The shadowy figure then landed outside the house and made it's way to Lexi's balcony window. It then grabbed something of the roof and proceeded to put the device on it's head and seemed to click the on button. The Device tgen glowed just like Lexi's band.

 _(In the dream world) Lexi is hanging out with her friends back in New York. All of a sudden the clouds roll in, night falls and her friends disappear in a mist. Lexi gets up and is frightened, not knowing what is going on she instinctively heads home. All of a sudden she hears a flapping of massive wings. She looks and sees a massive figure walk towards her, it looks somewhat reptilian with 3 fangs on top the middle being bigger then the left and right and two more fangs on the bottom same as the two on top. Accompanied by 5 slits surrounding the mouth. It then leans down closer to her. This causes Lexi to fall, she scoots backwards to a tree. The creature leans it's head towards her and sends out a snort. Lexi can tell it doesn't brush. To her surprise it says in a deep raspy Darth Vader like voice "Hello Little Andersmith" it mutters, this makes Lexi freeze in terror and look at the creature as if she is seeing a ghost._

 **Alright sorry I have to split this into 2 parts folks but this chapter was getting to long. Part 2 will hopefully shorter. Happy Friday the 13th eve.**


	5. Chapter 3:Feasts and Fears Part 2

**_Authors note: I own all oc's so no copying. Here is the rest of chapter 3 being written on Friday the 13th of October 2017 so happy Jason day everyone. Chi chi chi ha ha ha._**

 _ **(In the dream world)** "Hello Little Andersmith." The creature said._

 _(Lexi's p.o.v) I couldn't believe what I was seeing in my dreams. It was the creature that my family was supposedly keeping as a secret and it said hello. Why would it talk to me? Seriously, it just said hello and it just stands there... menacingly. So I realized the only logical thing to do is suck up my fears and talk to it. I take a deep breath and say "Hi." then I wait for it's response. I hear it snort out a "Hmm" before it starts to talk to me.(p.o.v ends)_

 _"So you finally decide to talk, I'm glad you took some initiative. Not very many Andersmith's have ever stayed around this long. They usually get freaked out when their friends disappear and then when thry see me they scream their bloody heads off, wake up and don't go back to sleep for awhile. You my dear are the first to last more than a minute."The creature finishes speaking._

 _"Ahh huh, so I've lasted in nightmare land longer than any of my family members and the first thing you do is scary the crap outta me and say hello. Real nice host. I guess I'll introduce myself then." Lexi finishes and before sge can tell him her name he interrupts._

 _"Oh I know who you are 17 year old Findlay high school junior Lexi Morgan Andersmith. I know alot about you and your family." He says freaking her out._

 _"Alright Mr. Tall, dark and scary I'm not a fan of being interrupted nor do I like how you creepily know so much about me when I don't know anything about you." Lexi retorts._

 _" Ahh yes, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tyrannus." The creature now identified as Tyrannus said with a mischievous smile._

 _" Well, Tyrannus its nice to meet you, but I didn't really give a dream this much sentience so just how are you doing this ?" Lexi asked puzzled._

 _"Well Lexi you see I'm not really a dream. I am an A.I given form from the story of your Ancestor Jeremiah Andersmith meeting my formsake." Tyrannus tells her._

 _"An A.I. as in Artificial Intelligence?." Lexi asks in disbelief._

 _"And you chose the form of a creature my ancestors supposedly met in 1866 because why?"Lexi asks._

 _"Yes, I am an Artificial Intelligence if that fact is hard to believe. And the reason I chose this form is because I felt that it would be most appropriate with dealing with your family. You see as time went on and the story of this form passed down from generation to generation of Andersmiths it began to take a life of it's own inside the minds of your family. And after the dream snyc was created and your more recent relatives downloaded their memories I stumbled upon this living thought and realized that with so much of your family history tied to this creature it was the most logical form to take. And so I pulled this thought out of the list of memories and fuses it to myself. So that is the why and how of me standing here before you today." Tyrannus finishes his monologing._

 _"Alright well, that was a Long origin story and I have one last question what's this dream sync you mentioned?" Lexi questions him._

 _"Ahh yes, the dream sync is essentially that, snycing one's dreams with friends or family. It allows to people to sync their minds and be in one dream together. Think of it like playing a multiplayer game with a friend." Tyrannus explains simply._

 _"Alright well that was very informative but if it syncs me to someone then who an I connected to?"Lexi questions him once more._

 _"Oh no one, being the A.I running the dream sync I can activate it myself to introduce new dream sync users." Tyrannus answers._

 _"Ok then Tyrannus while this has been a fun experience I really need to go to bed. As I'm sure you know I have a big day tomorrow." Lexi tells him._

 _"I know, the last of your Junior year in high school. Well Lexi good luck tomorrow and before I turn of the dream sync make sure to take of your head band when you wake up." Tyrannus finishes._

 _"Of course it's in my head band, ok good night then Tyrannus." Lexi departs._

 _"Good night Lexi." Tyrannus shuts down the dream sync._

(Back in the real world)

Tyrannus lets out a low rumbling chuckle and puts his dream sync back up on the roof.

"You are very right little Andersmith this was a very intuitive meeting one of many more. Till then, I bid you a good night sleep." Tyrannus finishes. He then opens up his wings and flies off back home.

As, he is flying home we see that Olivia is truly having a nightmare of her own.

 ** _(Disclaimer violence ahead) (In the Olivia's nightmare) It was the day of the camping trip and 17 year old Olivia was waiting for her friends to pick her up. As she heard the horn of her friends car she said goodbye to her parents and walked out the door. Olivia and her friends drove off to the campsite. This would turn out to be a big mistake._**

 ** _(Olivia_** ** _P.O.V)_** ** _While sitting around the fire we strike up a conversation. "So do you guys think we'll see the Andersmith monster?"Asks Mitchell Strode the high school quarterback._**

 ** _"Oh Mitch stop teasing Olivia she just got over a cold give her a break." Says head cheerleader and Mitch's girlfriend Lilly Swinton._**

 ** _"Don't worry Lilly if I couldn't handle Mitch's roasts then I wouldn't have come now would I." I say._**

 ** _As the laughter of the group of 13 continued it drew something in that landed with a tremendous boom! Everyone looks around when suddenly Mitch is spewing up blood. The group sees that's a long, slender and dagger tipped tail pierced through his sternum. Mitch is dragged into the darkness screaming._**

 ** _We all scream and panic looking for anything to protect ourselves with. Then a massive shape of what looks like a T-Rex runs out of the forest like a freight train. Lilly tries to run away but the creature swipes it's massive tail at her and sends her flying into a tree. We all look over to see a large branch impale Lilly._**

 ** _The others try to fight back, but the creature transforms into the form of what my family has told me about. Me and my best friend Christina just stand there frozen in fear watching our friends run and die. The nerdy twins Emma and Ethan Strong are both stomped on by clawed hoof like feet, the class president Madeline Grayson is picked up and her torso is bitten clean off with blood spewing out the rest of her. Christina and I still frozen can't believe the massacre of guts, bones, organs and blood we were seeing._**

 ** _Raymond Parks is smashed into the ground by the tail, the mean girls Tyra Keyes and Alice Morrison are both gutted by the Creature's four fingered clawed hands, we then see Tommy Gilmore be picked up by his arms amd legs being stretched out as if he is on a torture device. We hear the ripping of clothes, muscle tissue amd skin until a giant Riiiiiipppp is heard and Tommy's entrails are either hanging out of his torso or falling out._**

 ** _The last two of our group Donnie Yen and Ralph Kingston are picked up by the creature's massive hands and squeezed like grapes until we hear a POP! The heads fly off with a trail of blood following them. We see the eyes are also absent from the sockets. While all that is left is the lower halfs and a puddle of mush that was their torsos. Christina and I both scream in terror until are lungs are out of air and out throats raw. The creature then turns towards us and let's out a deep ear shattering roar. All we can do here is cry and pray._**

 ** _I feel an emptiness next to me as the creature picks up Christina and throws her into the air. I hear a 'SNAP' and 'SQUISH' as I turn around to see it eating Christina whole. I just sit there crying and crying until I'm dry, I throw up until I dry heave and then there's nothing left. I look up through my teary eyes and see he's still there. He then looks at me and says in a deep rapsy voice "This is what happens to those who enter my forest" the slits on his mouth begin to open, forming four menacing_** **mandibles. With his mandibles now fully open he let's out one more roar before lunging at me.**

(In the real world, still Olivia's P.O.V) "AAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream as I pull out my Sig Sauer and fire of a shot at the creature. I realize it was only a nightmare and I just fired off a shot at my bedroom wall, "That probably woke someone" I think to myself. And low and behold as I put my Sig away my Grandpa, Dad, and Orion show up armed with a baseball bat, brass knuckles and the ol' family shotgun.

"Honey munchkin are you ok we heard gunshots." My grandpa asks me.

"Yeah Grandpa I'm fine, it was just a nightmare ya'll nothing to worry about." I answer.

"Alright Liv as long your ok now that's all that matters." My Dad says.

"I'll get matt and mike to fix this in the morning other than that I'm going back to bed goodnight everyone" Orion yawns out.

"Goodnight you lug head." I yawn in response.

"Night Olivia." My dad and granddad yawn in unison.

"Night you two." I tell them.

I put my sig back in my nightstand and as I was about to go back to sleep I realize that I'm lying in my own sweat. "That nightmare musta made me sweat a bucket." I say to myself.

So I get outta bed, quietly grab some new bed and pillow sheets, get some clean pajamas and make my way to my bathroom. I grabbed my phone and wireless speaker to listen to music in the shower. I strip off my pajamas which are sticking to my skin and stand there naked to let the refreshing bathroom air cool my bare skin.

After a minute I wrap myself in my towel and turn the shower to cold. Once the shower is cool enough I put my towel on top of the toilet, turn on Spotify to the shower songs, pull back the shower curtains and hop into a nice midnight shower. While washing my hair I think about how tomorrow will go fir me and Lexi.

 **Author's note:Alright everyone part 2 is up with 2 nightmares and a Olivia shower scene as a extra side gift. Also 2,000 words this chapter holy crap that was long I'm glad I spilt up chapters. Disclaimer I own all original characters, creatures, and technology, etc. Tyrannus' form is similar to a Halo elite. Just because it's 2552 and there is a thing that looks like an Elite doesn't make this a halo FanFiction so ignore the game tag when you read this.**


	6. Chapter 4:A day of Firsts Part 1

**Authors note: I own all original content and only use the form of an elite and a year from halo that's it, enjoy chapter 4.**

After a night of skepticism and nightmares it is now a new day at the Andersmith house. Not only is it a new day but it is a day of firsts. The first day of the last half of Junior year for Lexi, and for her mother Olivia the first day of her new job as head detective of the Findlay Police department. Even though it is the Friday after Thanksgiving. At the High School it's a half day, due to Lexi's introductions and the day after Thanksgiving pep rally. We head downstairs to see Matilda with some help from Glen cooking breakfast for the family.

"Everyone Breakfast is served!" Glen calls up to the reat of the family whether or not if they are awake.

To those who were already awake they rush to the kitchen from both the upstairs and downstairs bedrooms. Except the woman of the hour Olivia. After that nightmare she had trouble going back to sleep and once she did fall asleep she didn't want to get up. After hearing her father call up for breakfast she decided to lay there groggily.

Lexi walked into her mother's room to get her outta bed for breakfast. Seeing that her mother was still asleep and knowing that calling her name from the door wouldn't work she walked over to her mom's bed, climbed on and started to wake her mother. Lexi placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and lightly shook her, nothing, she shook again once more and the same result. This time she called out.

"Mom, mom, come on Mom wake up Grandpa called and said breakfast was ready." Lexi said whil shaking her mother's shoulder with a bit more pressure.

"Alright Mom you asked for this but I'm sorry in advanc" Lexi says before taking a deep breath.

"MOM WAKE UP!" Lexi screams out.

"Ahhh, ugh, whaa. What's going on ?" Olivia asks groggily along without a major case of bed head.

"Lexi how many times have I asked you not to wake me up like that?"she asked slightly perturbed at her daughter.

"Counting today... 3, but you also said each time to do so if coffee or shaking you doesn't work." Lexi says confidently.

"And most of the time they don't so thank you for waking me up." Olivia thanks her daughter. She then gets up and heads towards the bathroom to freshen up. Olivia looks in the bathroom mirror and grabs her hairbrush getting rid of the rat's nest plaguing her head. As well, she splashes some water in her face to get rid of the grogginess

"So I can assume grandpa sent you up her to get me because breakfast is ready? Olivia asked Lexi.

"You assume correctly mother, now lets go before everyone eats the rest of the food." Lexi tells her mom. The two Andersmith women then make their way down. As they descended down stairs their nostrils we hit by the sweet aroma of different breakfasts. They saw a buffet of assorted breakfasts ranging from pancakes, french toast, homemade belgin waffles, fried and scrambled eggs, bagels, Frittata, Cinnamon rolls, English muffins, toast, bacon, sausage, cream of wheat, oatmeal and grits. At seeing the smorgasbord Olivia and Lexi's mouths start watering. They grabbed some plates and get in line to be served.

"Wow grandma I knew there were a lot of people staying here but this is a lot of food." Lexi exclaims as she puts cream cheese and a slice of frittata on her bagel.

"Well honey when your feeding this many people over a holiday break a ton of food is called for to satisfy the stomach." Matilda exclaims while putting together a fried egg sandwich.

"So Lexi, Olivia are you two ready for this day of firsts ?"asked Orion before eating a bite of pancakes.

"Uncle Orion honestly I'm a little confused why I have school on Black Friday." Lexi states confused

"Lexi it's only a half school day, and it's only so the school is able to list any new students and for the half year pep rally." Olivia answered while pouring syrup on her french toast.

"Alright already enough chatting and more chowing." Glen barks as he eats a piece of toast.

Everyone then resumes eating breakfast until their hearts and stomachs content. After cleaning up the breakfast feast and getting dressed for the work day the members of the Andersmith family head out to face the day. Hoping in the car Olivia and Lexi head out to Findlay High School so Lexi can acclimate to her new school. While pulling into the car loop Olivia stops the car.

"Lexi are you going to be ok ?" Livia asked he daughter.

"Mom i'll be fine, like you said it's only a half day at a new school. And given that this is where half of my cousins attend I don't have much to be worried about. But it doesn't mean that I'm not worried." Lexi says a hint of worrying in her voice.

"Oh honey you're going to be fine, with half you cousins here you already have a cushion of protection and you will be home by 1 anyways. I love you Lexi have a fantastic day at school." Olivia says comforting her daughter.

"Thanks mom I will, love you too, and have a good day at work" Lexi says proceeding to give her mother a hug. Olivia hugs her back and unlocked the car door. Lexi then grabbed her bag and got out of the car and walked to the school's entrance. As she was walking away she turned around and waved goodbye to her mother and Olivia waved back, both women ready to tackle their day of firsts.

 **Authors Note: Sorry to anyone who's reading this I had writers block getting this specific chapter out and on top of that senior year of high school college crap, fafsa, and my own procrastination. Mainly the last one because I started back on July 20th so if I hadn't procrastinated this probably would have been done a d I would be on the second story. Hell even back in September/October I would have had more chapters out which would include this and the next 2-3 chapters, so sorry folks I'm getting back into it adios.**


End file.
